You're My First Love and My Last Love
by I'm Cloudsomnia
Summary: "MWO! Tidakk..tidakk.. Kau berbohong kan dokter. Kau bohong kan dokter !" tegas Yesung yang tak percaya bahwa kekasihnya telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Yesung langsung menangis keras melihat kekasihnya terbujur kaku. Fanfict YeWook, KyuMin,HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : You're My First Love and My Last Love**_

_**Author : Nurdiani Soffa**_

_**Pairing : YeWook, Kyumin, Haehyuk**_

_**Desclaimer : Wookie milik Yesung, Minnie milik Kyu, Eunhyuk milik Donghae. *lalu saya milik siapa***_

BRUKKKK

"Ahhh… Mianhae sunbae," ucap seorang yeoja manis sambil berjongkok membantu namja yang ditabraknya. Namja itu masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh akibat Ryeowook. "Mianhae sunbae.. aku tidak sengaja," lagi-lagi yeoja manis ini mengucapkan kata maaf sambil berdiri dan menatap namja yang ditabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan tidak sengaja."

"Dan terima kasih sudah membantu membereskan bukuku," ucap namja itu dengan sopan dan lembut.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, itu memenag seharusnya kulakukan karena aku yang menabrakmu," ucap yeoja manis ini.

_Bel masuk kelas berbunyi._

"Mianhae.. Aku harus segera kembai ke kelas," ucap namja itu singkat. "Sampai berjumpa lagi," ucapanya lagi dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne.. Sunbae," jawab yeoja manis ini.

_Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi._

"Wookie," teriak salah satu yeoja dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya.

"Ne.. Ada apa Minnie?" Tanya yeoja ini.

"Habis ini kita ke Toko buku yang ada diseberang yukk," ajak seorang yeoja yang bergigi kelinci ini.

"Hemmm.. Bolehh.. Ehh.. Ngomong-ngomong dimana hyukie?" Tanya yeoja yang manis serta mungil ini.

"Dia ke toilet sebentar."

"Wookie, Minnie. Ayo pulang," ajak salah satu yeoja yang bernama hyukie.

"Ehh.. Hyukie habis ini temani kita lho ke toko buku seberang situ," ucap si Minnie.

"Okehhh," ucap hyukie dengan semangat.

_Di took buku_

**Ryeowook POV**

"Minnie kamu mau beli buku apa sih?" Tanyaku pada Minnie.

"Ini lohh wookie aku mau beli buku ini," jawab Minnie sambil memperllihatkan buku yang ingin dibelinya.

"Ehhh.. tumben beli buku puisi. Emang mau bikin puisi buat siapa?" Celetuk temanku si Hyukie.

"Yeee.. Biarin. Hemm..Mau tau aja kau hyuk," ucap Minnie sambil menyeletkan lidahnya.

"Pasti buat si Kyu-mu tersayang itu kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada mengintrogasi yang berhasil membuat pipi Minnie merona merah.

"Heyy," panggil seorang namja denngan suara baritonenya yang tidak asing bagiku sambil menepuk pundak Hyuk temanku ini. Dan tersentak membuatnya. kaget.

"Ehh.. Oppa sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Ini siapa Hyukie Kau mengenalnya?" ucap temanku Minnie yang bingung.

"Tentu saja dia ini kan temannya Donghae pacarku."

" Sunbae ini yang aku tabrak tadi pagi kan?" ucapku dengan polosnya.

"Ehh.. Iya kita bertemu lagi," ucap namja ini santai.

"Kau mengenalnya Wookie?" Sekarang Hyuk yang balik nanaya.

"Ne.. Dia ini orang yang kutabrak tadi pagi," ucapku dengan malu karena baru pertama aja udah nabrak namja ini.

"Oiya. Namaku Kim Joong Won, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Yesung," ucap namja tampan ini sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan Minnie.

"Ne..Aku Sungmin," ucap temanku ini dengan semangatnya.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook dan sunbae bisa memanggilku Wookie," ucapku.

"Eitsss.. Jangan panggil sunbae, panggil aja Yesung Oppa," ucapnya.

"Ne.." Ucapku sambil menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

**Ryeowook POV end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryeowoook POV **

Hari ini hari yang sangat istimewa bagiku karena aku akan mengikuti audisi menyanyi untuk acara pentas seni pada bulan depan. Aku pun bersiap-siap dan merapikan diri. Hari ini aku memakai dress biru muda dengan high heels berwarna biru muda pula.

"Wookie," panggil kedua sahabatku yang sdari tadi menungguku.

"Kau ini lama sekali Wookie?" Ucap Minnie yang sedikit kesal karena menungguku yang agak lama.

"Mianhae.. Sahabat-sahabatku yang cantik," godaku pada mereka.

"Chagiya kau disini juga," ucap salah satu namja yang berambut kecoklatan.

"Ehh.. Kyu sedang apa kaku disini?" Tanya Minnie.

"Aku ingin melihat temanku yang menyanyi kan dia juga ikut audisi," jawab namja yang sambil memeluk temanku si Minnie.

"Ehh.. Hyukie chagiya kau juga ada disini,"ucap namja satunya kepada temanku Hyuk.

"ihhh Donghae.. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." melihat kelakuannya aku tersenyum lebar yang jadi salting. Begitu juga dengan Donghae pacar sahabatku ini yang langsung memeluknya tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar. Membuatku iri saja.

"Mianhae aku membuat kau menunggu lama," ucap namja yang bersura baritone itu yang menghampiri kami.

"Lho.. Yesung oppa kau juga ikut audisi ini?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ne..Kau juga," jawabnya.

"Ne oppa," jawabku singkat.

"Tentu saja dia ikut dia kan _Art of Voice_ gitu lohh," celetuk si kyu.

"Hahh.. _Art of Voice _apaan tuh?" Tanyaku polos. Karena aku memang tidak tahu.

"Tau nih si Kyu, berisik banget dah," gerutu Yesung.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri apa maksud _Art of Voice _itu?" ucap Kyu santai.

"Ehh kau kok bisa kenal sama mereka?" Sekarang giliran Minnie yang bertanya pada pacarnya si Kyu.

"Iya dong. Mereka semua ini sahabat-sahabatku di SMA dulu," jawab namja yang dari tadi di sebelah Minnie.

Mohon perhatiannya audisi akan dimulai sesaat lagi. Mohon untuk para penonton duduk dengan tertib. Begitulah ucapan sang MC acara tersebut.

Akupun bersiap-siap karena nomor audisiku no.2. Huhhhh betapa berdebarnya jantungku ini saat aku melihat nomor peserta 1 telah naik ke atas panggung dan mempersembahkan bakatnya.

"Kim Ryeowook no.2 diharap naik keatas panggung," suara MC yang telah memanggilku.

"Semangat Wookie. Kau pasti bisa," ucap kedua sahabatku ini.

"Kau bisa Wookie," ucap Yesung. Seolah telah memberiku semangat yang sangat besar.

Aku pun langsung menaiki panggung dan aku pun langsung melantunkan lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan.

**Ryeowook POV end**

**Yesung POV **

_Geu nal cheoreom ttatteuthan baram bulgo_

_geudaega sarang hadeon hwabunen kkochi pigo  
>Eoneu saenga bom nari deuriwodo <em>

_ajikdo nan gipeun gyeo uljameul jago shipeo  
>Aju meolli, aju meolli geudaega inayo <em>

"wah suaranya indah sekali," batinku yang dari tadi memuji keindahan suara Wookie. Apalagi saat jari lentiknya memainkan piano. Indah sekali permainannya.

"Kau pasti kagum kan oppa dengan suara Wookie yang sebagus itu. Hemmm maka dari itu dia dujuluki _Angel of Voice,_" ucap salah satu teman Wookie yang bergigi kelinci itu.

"Hah, _Angel of Voice?_" Tanyaku.

"Iya, suaranya itu sangat bagus sekali aku saja takjub mendengarnya," jawab yeoja bergigi kelinci ini.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diriku. Aneh rasanya aku saja tidak tahu rasa apa ini. Saat aku mendengar suaranya yang begitu merdu jantungku terasa berdebar. Oh Tuhan rasa apa ini mengapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini.

Penampilannya pun telah selesai dan penampilannya itu dapat membuat semua orang bertepuk tangan padanya serta melontarkan kata-kata pujian untuknya.

Selanjutnya Kim Jong Woon peserta no.3 harap segera naik ke atas panggung. Suara MC itu terdengar memanggil namaku dan dengan rasa percaya diri aku langsung menaiki panggung.

"Oppa Good Luck yaa." Suara manis seorang yeoja yang terdengar ketika menghampiriku.

**Ryeowook POV**

_Niga animyeon andwae  
>Neo eobsin nan andwae<br>Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
>Na apado joha<br>Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
>Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka<em>

Sebuah lagu yang dilantunkan begitu sangat indah. Sampai-sampai aku memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan lagunya lebih dalam.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa dia begitu sanngat sempurna sekali. Selalin tampan ternyata dia memiliki suara emas yang sangat bagus," batinku dan aku masih memejamkan mataku sampai lagunya selesai.

**Ryeowook POV end**

"Terima kasih atas perhatian anda semua yang telah menyaksikan audisi untuk pentas seni yang akan diadakan bulan depan. Sekarang tiba;lah saatnya untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang akan lolos pada audisi ini," tegas sang MC.

"Yang lolos untuk audiasi pentas seni adalah Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jong Woon. Harap peserta yang kami panggil segera ke atas panggung," tegas sang MC lagi.

Ryeowook dan Yesung segera ke atas panggung. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan lolos. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk teriak kegirangan karena teman-temannya lolos dalam audisi ini.

Ryeowook dan Yesung diberi penghargaan khusus karena sang juri mengatakan suara mereka paling bagus diantara yang lain.

Saat Ryeowook berdiri disebelah Yesung, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh menimpa dirinya. Dia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit, kesakitannya itu tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Yesung yang melihatnya terlihat panik "kau kenapa Wookie?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Oppa tenang saja," jawab Wookie yang semakin memucat mukanya. Yesung yang melihatnya terus khawatir dengan keadaan Wookie, adan tiba-tiba saja….

BRUKKK

Ryeowook terkulai lemas dan terjatuh diatas panggung.

"Wookie, kau kenapa!" "Wookie sadarlah," ucap Yesung yang semakin panik.

Seketika itu semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Ryeowook yang langsung digendong oleh Yesung. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk telihat panik dan langsung mengejar Ryeowook yang sedang digendong oleh Yesung.

Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook di sofa. "Ryeowook kau kenapa," ucap Sungmin ynag begitu terlihat sangat panik.

"Aduhh kepalaku," lirih Ryeowook.

"Ehh Wookie kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yesung yang terlihat senang karena Wookie telah sadar.

"Wookie kau kenapa. Kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan?" Giliran Hyukie yang nanya.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali dan aku ngga bisa nahan," lirih Ryeowook sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Yasudah kau ku antar pulang ya," ucap Yesung.

"Ne… Oppa," jawab Ryeowook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesung POV **

Aku langsung pulang setelah mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang. Perasaaan yang tak karuan datang tiba-tiba.

"Hemmm.. Bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang ya," batinku yang dari tadi terus memikirkan Ryeowook setelah kejadian tadi di panggung.

Kuambil handphone dan ku telepon dia karena aku sangat menghawatirkannya.

"Wookie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah baikan?" Tanyaku.

Wookie menghela napas sejenak. "Aku tidak apa-apa oppa, aku seudah merasa lebih baik kok. Gomawo ya oppa tadi kau sudah menngantarkanku pulang," ucap yeoja manis itu lembut.

"Iya Wookie sama-sama," jawabku. Setelah aku mengetahui keadaanya baik-baik saja aku langsung menutup teleponnya agar dia bisa beristirahat.

**Yesung POV end.**

"Wookie," panggil Hyukie dan Minnie kepada Ryeowook.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowok.

"Kau benar-benar sudah baikan, kalau kau masih kurang enak badan lebih baik istirahat saja dirumah," ucap Sungmin yang menayakan keadaan Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah sangat baikan Minnie. Sudahlah kau tidak peril khawatir seperti itu," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum karena teman-temannya sangat peduli padanya.

"Ehhh.. Bel udah bunyi tuh ayo masuk kelas," ajak Eunhyuk.

Ketika pulang sekolah ada sorang namja yang menghampiri mereka.

"Wookie," panggil seorang dengan suara baritonenya yang indah.

"Ehhh.. Oppa. Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hemm.. Wookie. Aku dan Hyukie pulang duluan yaa. Kau pulang sama Yesung oppa saja," ucap si Sungmin. "Bye Wookie," ucap Eunhyuk yang melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook pergi.

"Ehhh… Kalian jangan pergi dulu," teriak Ryeowook. "Uhh sial mereka kenapa mereka malah ninggalin aku berdua sama namja ini sih," batinnya.

"Wookie ada yang aku mau omongin sama kamu, sebentar aja," ucap Yesung. Belum Wookie menjawab Yesung langsung menarik tanganya. Sontak membuat Ryeowook memerah mukanya. Di halaman belakang tempat kuliah mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nahh.. Disini saja yaa," ucap Yesung.

"Memangnya oppa mau ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Ryeowook yang penasaran.

Sementara Yesung hanya diam dan terus memandangi wajah cantik yeoja ini.

"Ehhh.. Kenapa oppa, ada yang salah yaa sama penampilanku hari ini?" Aishh Ryeowook jadi babbo gitu.

"Tidak Wookie," ucap Yesung sambil mencubit pipi yeoja ini, dan pipi yeja ini langsung merona merah. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ihhhh.. Sebenarnnya oppa mau ngomong apa sih?" ucap Ryeowook yang semakin penasaran.

Yesung menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Wookie.. A-a-aku suka padamu. Sarannghae," ucap namja ini yang langsung memebuat Ryeowook terkejut dengan perkataannya.

Ryeowook pun melongo dan membulatkan matanya seolah tak percaya. Ihhh jadi bener-bener babbo deh.

"Aku seruis Wookie. Maukah kau menjadi Yeojachingu ku?" Tanya Yesung yang berhasil membuat Ryeowook semakin membulatkan matanya. Ryeowook pun diam sejenak.

"Hemm oppa aku mau," jawab Ryeowook singkat. Ryeowook benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia dengan apa yang diucapkan namja yang ada di sebelahnya, begitu juga dengan Yesung yang langsung berdiri dan menarik yeoja disebelahnya agar ikut berdiri juga menghadapnya. Jantungnya merasa berdebar-debar ketika berhadapan dengan namja ini.

Tanpa berbicara apapun Yesung langsung memeluk yeoja ini dan Ryeowook langsung memebalas pelukannya. "Terima kasih Wookie kau sudah mau menjadi yeojachinguku," ucap Yesung lembut di teling sang kekasihnya. "Ne.. Oppa," jawab yeoja itu singkat.

"Ahhh oppa kepalaku. Kepalaku sakit sekali," rintih Ryeowook dan membuat Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau kenapa Wookie?" Tanya Yesung yang sangat khawatir.

"Oppa kepalaku sakit," rintih yeoja manis itu lagi dan tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook langsung pingsan dan langsung Yesung menanggapnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Wookie..Wookie sadarlah," ucap Yesung yang sangat panik wajahnya melihat kekasihnya terkulai lemas. Lagi-lagi kejadian saat audisi itu terjadi kembali.

Yesung langsung mengantarkannya pulang dan langung membaringkannya di tempat tidur yeoja ini. Sungguh sangat sakit perasaannya ketika melihat kekasihnya itu tak berdaya apalagi ketika tadi dia merintih kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada yeoja itu kenapa dia sering mengeluh kalau kepalanya terasa sangat sakit," batin Yesung yang lagi-lagi memikirkan yeoja itu yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Yesung datang kerumah kekasihnya ini untuk melihat keadaanya.

"Oppa kau datang," lirih yeoja manis ini.

"Ne.. Tentu saja aku akan datang chagi. Aku terus memikirkan keadaanmu," jawab namja yang telah duduk disebelahnya sambil membelai rambut kekasihnya itu. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa chagi, kenapa kau sering seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung yang semakin khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan," jawab yeoja itu.

"Yasudah kau beristirahatlah dan cepat sembuh ya chagi," ucap namja itu sambil mencium kening sang kekasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesung POV**

Sore ini aku kan mengajak jalan Wookie kekasihku. Aku kasian padanya karena sudah hampir 3 hari dia terbaring terus di tempat tidurnya, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya dia itu sakit apa. Tapi kali ini aku akan mengajaknya jalan, mungkin saja dapat mengilangkan rasa penatnya.

"Oppa sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya yeoja manis ini dan aku hanya menjawab "nanti kau juga akan tau chagiya." Dia hanya menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam karena jawabanku yang seprti tadi.

"Nahh kita sudah sampai chagi," ucapku semangat.

"Lohh kok kita ke danau emang kita mau ngapain?" tanya yeoja ini dengan wajah polos.

"Ini tempat favoritku dari kecil sampai sekarang. Aku ingin kau tahu keindahan tempat ini," jawabku.

"Waahhh.. Tempat ini bagus sekali oppa aku menyukainya," ucap kekasihku ini dengan rasa kagum. "Iya donng chagi, maka dari aku menunjukannya padamu," jawabku sambil memeluk tubuh yeoja yang kusayangi dengan erat dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Oppa aku ingin bertanya padamu?" Tanya yeoja ini dengan wajah yang serius.

"Apa chagi?" jawabku dan aku masih saja terus melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya.

"Kalau suatu hari kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang diriku. Apa kau tetap masih mencintaiku?" Kali ini pertanyaannya membuatku penasaran apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan aku alngsung mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Dengar chagi aku akan terus mencintaimu dan aku akan menerima segala kekurangan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan hati yang tulus bukan karena sesuatu."

Setelah aku mengatakan kalimat seperti itu tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu meneteskan airmata. Aku pun terkejut apa perkataanku salah padanya. "Chagi mengapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat.

"Aku hanya terharu mendengarnya. Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku jika kau tahu sesuatu tentang diriku." "Apa maksudmu chagi. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyaku yang semakin penasaran dengan perkataannya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu semuanya," jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tenanglah aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan disisimu sampai ajal yang memisahkan kita," ucapku lembut padanya. Dan lagi-lagi dia menangis cukup keras, aku tak mengerti kenapa dia begini.

"Chagi kau kenapa lagi?" Tanyaku padanya. "Kau janji kan akan terus disampingku. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku," ucapnya padaku.

"Iya chagi aku berjanji. Sedetik pun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," jelasku. Aku pun membelai pipinya dan mendkatkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Aku melumat bibirnya sangat dalam dan aku mencimnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Dia pun membalas ciumanku denggan lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Di suasana sore yang indah dengan menikmati pemandangan matahari yang terbenam. Aku pun terhanyut dalam ciuman kami dan aku tak ingin melepaskannya.

**Yesung POV end**

**Ryeowook POV**

"Oiya besok kan ulang tahunnya Yesung oppa. Aku mau kasih kado apa yaa," ucapku yang dari tadi memikirkan hari esok.

"Minnie,Hyuk sekarang temenin aku ke toko kado yuk," ajakku padanya.

"Hahh.. Mau ngapain?" Tanya Hyuk yang bingung.

"Besok kan ulang tahun Yesung oppa jadi aku mau beli kado sekarang. Temenin yaa please," aku merayu mereka agar mau menemaniku sambil ku kedipkan mataku.

"Uhhh dasar kau ini sok romantis deh.. haha," ucap Hyuk sembari tertawa.

"Maklumlah Hyukie mereka kan pasangan baru gitu dahh…hahaha," celetuk Minnie yang membuat pipiku merona merah. "Ihhh kalian berisik ahh. Yaudah yuk kita pergi," tegasku.

Di jalanan aku bertemu dengan Yesung oppa dengan 2 temannya yaitu Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ehhh.. Chagi kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung. Aishhh si oppa kenapa memanggilku seperti ini dan tanpa kusadari pipiki langsung merona merah.

"Aku mau pergi sama Minnie dan Hyukie," jawabku.

"Ehhh aku ngga di ajak," ucapnya. "Ngga. Ini urusan wanita," jawabku.

"Iya kok kita ngga di ajak sih. Baby ajak aku dong?" Ucap Kyu yang menggoda Minnie pacarnya ini. Begitu juga dengan pasangan HaeHyuk.

"Yeee.. Pengen banget diajak sih kalian," celetuk Hyuk sambil yang lainnya tertawa.

"Yasudah oppa aku mau pergi dulu ya, sampai ketemu lagi," ucapku pada Yesung.

"Yaudah chagi dan ingat jangan kemana-mana lagi. Kamu harus langsung pulang," ucap Yesung yang bergitu perhatian padaku. "Ne..Oppa," jawabku.

"Bye baby Minnie ku," ucap salah satu namja pada Minnie, sontak membuat wajah yeoja bergigi kelinci ini merona pipinya.

Akhirnya aku sampai pada tempat tujuan dan aku langsung mencari hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Yesung oppa. Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit aku mencari hadiah yang cocok, akhirnya ku temukan sebuah jam tangan berbalutkan warna merah dan didalam kaca jam tangan itu bergambarkan tanda tanya ('?'). "Wahh yang ini pasti cocok,"ucapku.

Lalu aku segera membungkus hadiah itu dengan balutan kertas kado berwarna merah dan bergambar LOVE.

"Ehh kamu kenapa pilih hadiah yang ini," Tanya Sungmin padaku.

"Aku memilih hadiah ini pertama karena warnanya cocok dengan Yesung oppa kan dia suka warna merah," jelasku.

"Cielahhh so sweet banget deh. Jadi iri," ucap Minnie yang sepertinya langsung keingetan sama Kyu sama pacarnya, begitu juga dengan Hyukie yang mengangguk saat Minnie bica seperti itu.

Aku pun tiba dirumah dan aku terus memandangi sekotak hadiah yang akan kuberikan besok pada Yesung oppa. Sungguh sangat berdebar jantungku ini.

**Ryeowook POV end**


	5. Chapter 5

Keesokan harinya Ryeowook sengaja berangkat pagi ke tempat kuliahnya untuk menaruh hadiah yang dibelinya di atas meja sang kekasih.

Saat Yesung datang, dia terkejut dengan sekotak kecil yang berbalutakan warna serta bergambar Love ini. Dia langsung senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kotak kecil itu dan sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang telah mengirimkan kotak kecil ini.

Sesampainya dirumah dia langsung membuka apa isi dari kotak kecil. Dia langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahiu isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan berbalutakan warna merah degan bergambar tanda tanya di dalam kca jam tangan tersebut. Dia tahu pasti ada maksud tertentu kenapa sang kekasih memberi hadiah yang bergambar seperti ini.

Langsung saja dia mengambil handphone yang ada diatas meja dan dia langsung mengsms sang kekasih.

_To : Wookie Lovely_

_From : Sungie Lovely_

_Chagi aku tunggu kau didanau_

Itulah yang diucapkan namja ini dan dia langsung ke danau. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang langsung pergi ke danau untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Begitu sampai didanau yeoja yang manis ini melihat seorang namja duduk di tepi danau yang ia yakini namja itu adalah kekasihnya. Langsung saja yeoja ini menghampirinya.

"Dooorrr.." Kata yang diucapkan yeoja ini dan berhasil membuat namja yang dikagetinya menjadi terkejut. "Ahhh chagi kau membuatku kaget saja," ucap namja yang kini duduk disebelah yeoja manis ini.

"Mianhae oppa. Ada apa kau meminta ku untuk bertemu?" Tanya yeoja manis ini kepada keasihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja namja ini langsung memeluknya dan perlakuan namja ini semakin membuat yeoja ini heran. "Ehhh ada apa oppa. Kenap tiba-tiba kau memelukku?" tanya yeoja ini.

"Terima kasih yaa chagi kau sudah memeberikanku hadiah yang sangat istimewa hari ini," ucap namja itu. Mendengar ucapan itu Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lebar dan senang bahwa kekasihnya ini menyukai hadiah yang diberikan untuknya.

"Tapi chagi kenapa kau memberiku gambar tanda tanya seperti ini?" tanya Yesung yang semakin penasaran.

"Aku sengaja memilih gambar itu. Aku ingin tahu apa kau akan terus mencintaiku jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak ada disisimu lagi?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Yesung langsung membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa kau bicara seperi itu chagi?" Tanya Yesung kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab yeoja itu yang langsung bersandar dibahu namja tersebut.

"Dengar Wookie. Aku akan terus mencintaimu walau kau sudah tidak ada lagi disisiku. Karena kau itu _My First Love and My Last Love _."

Ketika mendengar itu Ryeowook langsung mendekapkan dirinya ke dada sang kekasih dan dia kembali menangis. "Sudahlah chagi kau jangan menanyakan hal itu lagi ya. Selama aku masih ada aku akan terus bersamamu," ucap namja itu sembari menciumi kening kekasihnya itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja. Wajah Ryeowook yang tadi terlihat sangat bahagia berubah menjadi rasa kesakitan.

"Awwww.. Kepalaku sakit. Awww kepalaku sakit sekali," rintih Ryeowook kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Chagi ada apa denganmu. Kau kenapa chagi?" Yesung terus melontarkan kata-kata kekhawatiranya pada yeoja yang sedang merintih kesakitan ini. Lalu tubuh yeoja itu langsung terkulai lemas dan pingsan dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung langsung membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit agar ia tahu sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada diri kekasihnya.

Yesung menunggu di pintu ruangan yang didalamnya ada Ryeowook yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Yesung yang terlihat sanagt panik.

"Hemmm.. Apakah kau keluarganya?" Tanya dokter tersebut.

"Bukan saya kekasihnya. Tolong dok sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kekasih saya?" Lagi-lagi Yesung menanyakannya pada dokter tentang keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf saya harus berbicara pada orangtuanya ataupun keluarganya yang lain. Penyakit yang diderita pasien sangat parah jadi saya harus segera membicarakannya pada keluarganya," jelas sang dokter.

"MWO? Penyakit yang sangat parah?" "Apa maksud dokter?" ucap Yesung yang tak percaya dengan ucapan dokter itu. "Kumohon dok beritahu padaku penyakit apa yang dideritanya. Kumohon dokter..Kumohonnn padamu," ucap Yesung yang dari tadi terus memohon pada dokter untuk memberitahunya sambil meneteskan airmatanya.

"Iya..Iya Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu. Ikutlah ke ruanganku," tegas sang dokter.

Dokter menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjelaskannya kepada Yesung.

"Pasien tersebut mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 4 dan ia divonis hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, karena penyakitnya sudah sangat parah dan kemungkinan untuk hidup sangatlah tipis," jelas sang dokter.

Yesung yang mendengarnya terlihat sangat shock dan ia langsung mengeluarkan airmatanya yang sudah tertahan dari tadi. Yesung keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut dengan langkah gontai dan dia langsung memasuki ruangan Ryeowook. Yesung terus memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu sembari meneteskan airmatanya dan membelai pipi sang kekasihnya itu. Ryeowook yang merasakan sentuhan di pipinya langsung tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Oppa mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ryeowook yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Yesung dan segera ia hapus airmatanya itu. "Kau sudah sadar. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yesung.

"Ahhh kau bohong oppa. Apa ada sesuatu hal yang telah kau ketahui?" "Tolong jawab pertanyaanku oppa," ucap yeoja itu dan tiba-tiba meneteskan airmatanya.

Yesung hanya terdiam dan lagi-lagi ia meneteskan airmatanya.

"Mengapa kau sembunyikan ini semua dariku chagi?" Tanya Yesung yang terus mengalirkan airmatanya.

"Mianhae oppa aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku karena aku yang selemah itu," jawab yeoja itu yang juga terus mengalirkan airmatanya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu walau waktu yang hanya kau miliki 1 detik pun aku akan tetap disampingmu," ucap Yesung lembut.

Tapi Ryeowook tidak menjawabnya dia terus terlarut dalam tangisannya itu.

"Sudah chagi kau tak usah menangis. Kau tidak sendiri ada aku disini,aku akan terus menemanimu," ucap namja itu lagi yang mengusap airmata kekasihnya dan langsung memeluknya.

Ryeowook yang mendengarnya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia terus mengeluarkan airmatanya yang semakin deras didekapan kekasihnya itu.

Berberapa kali namja ini melihat helaian rambut yang terus rontok dari kepala sang kekasih dan semakin menipis saja rambut kekasihnya ini. Sudah 3 hari Ryeowook terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit ini.

Setiap hari Yesung selalu berdo'a agar kekasihnya itu dapat segera sembuh dan dapat menemaninya seperti dahulu. Yesung terus menangis dalam sembari memanjatkan do'anya.

Malam itu Yesung memutuskan untuk menemani kekasihnya di rumah sakit agar kekasihnya itu tidak merasa sendirian.

"Malam chagi," ucap namja dengan suara baritone nya yang membuat Ryeowook terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunannya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan chagi?" tanya namja itu sambil duduk disebelah kekasihnya itu. "Tidak oppa. Oppa tidak pulang?" tanya yeoja manis yang terlihat sangat lemah itu.

"Tidak aku mau menemanimu mala mini. Boleh kan chagi?" ucap namja itu.

"Tentu saja boleh oppa," ucap yeoja itu sembari memekarkan senyuman manisnya.

"Chagi tidurlah kau kan harus banyak beristirahat," tegas sang namja itu kepada kekasihnya.

"Tidak oppa aku belum mengantuk, lebih baik oppa saja yang tidur duluan. Kulihat kau begitu sangat lelah," ucap sang yeoja lembut.

"Tidak aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur," jelas namja itu. Mendengarnya Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat kesetiaan kekasihnya itu. "Chagi maukah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu yang indah itu?" pinta Yesung kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Ne.. Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu oppa," jawab sang yeoja. Ryeowook pun mulai menyanyi dan tanpa disadari Yesung tertidur mendengar ketika mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan kekasihnya itu.

_So goodbye, don't cry and smile  
>Gaseum silideon sigandeul moduda bonaejulgeoya<br>So goodbye,  
>Eodumsog oelobdeon na<br>Nan naega pilyohae  
>I need your love again.<br>So goodbye,  
>Eodumsog oelobdeon na<br>Nan naega pilyohae  
>I need your love again.<br>Nan naega pilyohae  
>I need you for my love<em>

"Ahh ternyata dia tertidu duluan. Selamat malam oppa, mimpi indah yaa," ucap Ryeowook sembari mencium kening kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka berdua.

Sinar matahari telah memasuki jendela ruangan itu dan menyinari tubuh mereka. Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia sadar bahwa ia terlelap setelah mendengar alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan kekasihnya. Yesung melihat kekasihnya yang masih tertidur dengan senyuman yang terlukiskan di wajahnya.

"Chagi bangunlah sudah pagi. Kau harus lihat pagi yang sangat cerah ini," ucap namja tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Yesung belum menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu telah tiada. Tetapi yesung terus memanggil kekasihnya itu dan tetap tidak ada respon. Yesung langsung terlihat panik. Dia langsung memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya.

"Maaf kekasihnya anda telah tiada," jelas sang dokter. Yesung yang mendengarnya tidak percaya. "MWO! Tidakk..tidakk.. Kau berbohong kan dokter. Kau bohong kan dokter !" tegas Yesung yang tak percaya bahwa kekasihnya telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Yesung langsung menangis keras melihat kekasihnya terbujur kaku.

"Bangun chagi. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini," lirih namja yang berdiri disamping tubuh kekasihnya.

Saat Yesung menghadiri pemakaman kekasihnya itu, dia kembali menangis mengingat bahwa malam itu lagu yang dinyanyikan kekasihnya itu adalah lagu terakhir untuknya.

Sungmin dan Hyukie yang hadir dalam pemakaman tersebut menangis tersedu-sedu dan mereka harus menerima perginya sahabat mereka yang amat mereka cintai. Kyu berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya Sungmin dan Donghae berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk.

Di makam yang bertuliskan R.I.P KIM RYEOWOOK. Yesung terus saja duduk di sebelah makam tersebut. Sangat berat hatinya menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Ayo pulang hyung, dia sudah tenang di alam sana," ajak temannya yang bernama Donghae agar tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan.

Sesampainya dirumah Yesung hanya mengurung diri dan langsung mengambil frame foto kekasihnya itu diatas meja. Yesung terus memandangi foto kekasihnya itu.

Lalu ia langsung mengambil sebuah jam tangan yang berbalutkan warna merah yang dulu diberikan oleh kekasih yang amat dicintainya. Dia terus mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama kekasihnya itu dan tanpa disadari ia langsung meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Wookie walaupun kau sudah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya," ucap Yesung yang terus meneteskan airmatanya.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
